Super Heroes
by Smart Angel
Summary: Since I was little Tamao-neechan would tell me stories about my parents. Ryu-jichan used to tell me about the battles. Amidamaru tells me about how they met and how they were when they were little. They are Super Heroes and they are busy saving the world!


**Super Hero**

Since I was little Tamao-neechan would tell me stories about my parents. They were Super Heroes, she would say. They weren't well known, but still Super Heroes all the same. They travelled around the world, saving millions of people every day.

Ryu-jichan used to tell me about the battles. My mother, he would say, is a scary, scary lady. She would fight with Shikigamis and no one could win a fight against her. My father is gentle, and tries to first talk things out before fighting. He is always smiling when he fights. He uses a katana, Harusame, and fights along side with Samurais. Together, they are unstoppable.

Amidamaru tells me about how they met and how they were when they were little. Amidamaru is the only one who knows how I really feel. He is my best friend. My only friend. Amidamaru knows about my power to read minds and he knows that I have no friends. Amidamaru knows that the kids at school hate me and that I am always fighting with them. I try to hide that from Ryu-jichan and Tamao-neechan. But I can't hide it from Amidamaru. So he is always telling me how I'm just like my parents. How my father wasn't close to his family and didn't have friends, and how I have the same power as my mom and that her parents abandoned her. They were lonely before, but after they met each other… Amidamaru says that after they met each other they weren't unhappy anymore.

They think that telling me about my parents makes me feel better. They left me to save the world. They are strong. They are Super Heroes, saving the world and saving people.

That's what any kid wants, right? Cool parents who save the world! They are just like the people from the Animes and Mangas! Super Heroes! How can I not like that?

Well, I don't. I never told that to anyone, not even Amidamaru. I think he knows that I don't like that much, but doesn't know the entire truth. I always put a fake smile on my face whenever Tamao-neechan and Ryu-jichan are telling me about how my parents are Super Heroes and save the world and yadda yadda yadda.

They think I like hearing all of that. But really, inside I'm angry. Really angry. I'm burning with anger and hate inside. Inside I also feel sad. I hate when they tell me stories about my parents saving the world. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, HATE IT! I hate Super Heroes! So… I also hate my parents, right?

But who are my parents? I don't know. I never met them, and I don't know who they are. I see the parents of my classmates all the time. They pick their children in school, buy ice cream and are always smiling. My parents? I don't know them. No one picks me up from school, and I buy my own ice cream. When we make drawings of our families in our class, I have no one in my drawing to call "mom" and "dad".

And what do I know about them? They are Super Heroes. They save the world. That's it. Maybe that's why Amidamaru started to tell me stories about my parents when they were little. Because up until there they were nothing to me. They were only the two Super Heroes saving the world. Not mom and dad.

And you know what else? I hate the fact they are Super Heroes! It may be selfish of me, but I still hate it! When I see other parents they are always putting their children first. But my parents? They save the world. They are busy saving people they don't even know! I know the world needs to be saved and people need help but… I wish they had chosen me. I wish that when they had the choice, they had chosen me. Isn't that what parents do? Always chose their kids? Because they love them? Then why didn't my parents chose me? Is it selfish to wish to be your parents priority? If so, then I am selfish.

I don't know my parents. I have no one to help me when I create an oni. I have no one to draw. I have no one to keep me company when I'm eating ice cream in the park. Just because my parents are Super Heroes. Just because they want to save the world.

So it's true. I hate Super Heroes. Sue me. I wish my Parents weren't Super Heroes. Why?

Because if Super Heroes didn't exist, then I would have my parents with me.

* * *

Sorry. This was a really bad attempt of a Hana angst reflection on his parents fanfic. I got the idea while reading a discussion in a forum. We were discussing how would Anna tell Hana about Yoh if she had stayed with him. One user said she didn't believe Anna would call Yoh a hero. I had, at the time, promissed another friend of mine a Hana fanfic (with an actual plot), and one of the things I wanted to write in that fanfic was the idea of Yoh and Anna being Super Heroes saving strangers. So when I read what that user said I just had to write this fanfic. Is possible that later on I do a oneshot based on this one, but I have some other projects before that.

This was a translation of my portuguese fanfic Super Herois. Thanks to the ones who reviewed the original!


End file.
